Teia de aranha
by AnaXmaliaXD
Summary: O que sera desse sentimento inexplicavel que os toma quando o mundo todo as odeia?  Sasusaku,NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

Como já pôde observar pelo título desta história ela trata sobre eventos amorosos, inicialmente eu irei narrar estes eventos até que chegue o momento presente.

Triângulos amorosos podem ser retratados como teias amorosas, tais como as de uma cadeia alimentar, mas antes de falarmos sobre isto vamos ao início de tudo que é a história de minha família.

Somos chamados de Hyugas viemos do Japão para este país á 100 anos e trouxemos conosco não só nosso nome e família como também nossa cultura e costumes, pois bem em minha família sempre casamos entre nós, primos e primas, tios e etc. Como já podem imaginar ocorreram sim algumas aberrações genéticas devido ao casamento consangüíneo, mas a tradição continua e quando eu completar 22 anos irei me casar com minha prima, filha de meu tio líder deste clã. Por razões obvias (totalmente racionais) sou contra este casamento e minha prima é partidária desta mesma opinião, mas seus motivos são puramente sentimentais, ela se apaixonara por um homem por assim dizer. Isso claro gerou um desentendimento entre os membros do clã, ao longo da narração vocês verão, por enquanto vamos nos ater ao que disse no início sobre as teia amorosas, podemos colocar desta forma partindo de um ponto, o primeiro nível desta teia seria eu Hyuga Neji narrador desta história, eu amo muito minha prima como não poderia de ser, sempre estive ao seu lado e continuarei até o resto da minha vida , esta garota seria a típica mulher oriental, exceto por seus olhos tais como os meus, cristalinos de tal forma que podem até parecer feitos de vidro e esta é uma das razões por sempre nos casarmos com membros de nosso clã, agora não é hora de dizer estes motivo, voltando a narração sua pele é tão alva e sedosa,seus cabelos são negros azulados e lustrosos se pudesse compará-los a algo seria como a noite e cada estrela seria o brilho dele, e como não poderia faltar temos seu corpo, é como um violão, sua cintura é fina e seios fartos, estou me atendo a esses detalhes pois a aparência aqui conta muito, pois ela, sua irmã e igualmente todas as mulheres de minha família tem estes atributos físicos. Não me julgo apaixonado por ela, mas sim atraído, o fato é que nunca encostaria um dedo em si.

Bem de que forma nos ligamos nesta teia é não mais nem menos por nosso casamento, e de Hinata podemos puxar duas setas, uma seta para um cara loiro de olhos azuis,eu o julgaria de descendência alemã, e outra para um de cabelos castanhos,olhos escuros, o loiro é um idiota, mas tem um grande coração como pude notar muitos anos após conhecê-lo, enquanto ao outro, não gosto muito deste , sua linguagem é grosseira como sua maneiras, é um depravado apesar de nunca ter dados motivos para me preocupara com isso em relação a Hinata, de volta ao loiro podemos puxar uma seta á uma garota de cabelos com uma tonalidade estranha porém tão bonitos quanto os de minha prima, possui um par de esmeraldas no lugar dos olhos, a pele é rosada bem clarinha, mas de certa forma é abaixo da média ( se é que vocês me entendem), o loiro nutre por ela um amor platônico e junto a ele se une um ser de outro planeta, alguém que até hoje não entendo como se tornou meu amigo ... a este não ligaremos nenhuma seta, pois não conheço ninguém que se sentisse atraído por ele, a esta garota rosada podemos ainda puxar mais duas setas em direção á um moreno, este cara tem o cabelo bem escuro num corte bem estranho sob meu ponto de vista, é bem claro , mas o que mesmo chama atenção para si é sua frieza, parece não ter nada no mundo que tenha seu afeto (e por algum motivo isto atraí um numero enorme de fãs do sexo feminino), a segunda seta aponta para um garoto que poderia ser seu sósia de pele acinzentada, não sei ao certo sobre seus sentimentos por ela, é algo que não cabe na minha área de compreensão,ligado a este está uma garota que é a raiz pelo menos dos meus problemas, é a perfeita princesa dos contos europeus, grande olhos azuis, pele alva, cabelos longos e loiros como trigo, se pudesse compará-la com algo mais moderno seria a BARBIE MALIBU, como o lobo solitário citado anteriormente atrai uma gama enorme de seguidores fieis que é um fato importante, podemos destacar apenas dois em potencial, seria um garoto obeso que surgiu recentemente, sua aparência me lembra a um leitão prestes a ser abatido para a ceia de natal, devotado a sua deusa capaz de tudo por ela, o outro bem é um moreno, cabelos castanhos, pele bronzeada pelo sol de sua terra, parece ser alguém que á conhece a bastante tempo, estes parecem ser os únicos aos quais ela da algum tipo de atenção, sendo este último uma espécie de conselheiro seu, uma outra seta podia ser direcionada de volta ao EMO, digo lobo solitário, esta seria pontilhada em sinal a algo não tão solido.

Poderia ter citados outras teias, mas seria ainda mais complexo e de difícil entendimento com muitas setas, vamos nos ater apenas as que farão um papel importante nesta história, as personalidades citadas acima atende pelos seguintes nomes, segundo a ordem de apresentação, eu Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Ynuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai de alguma coisa, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Souji e por fim Nara Shikamaru. Estes são os personagens contidos nesta teia que vai desde um tempo remoto do primário até o científico.

Vou contar-lhes agora como se deu esta sucessão de relacionamentos conturbados até o presente momento em que estou dormindo no horário vago.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Os personagens acima citados não me pertecem e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.<em>**

**_Nos proximos capitulos que seguem esta coisa... serão narrados em primeira pessoa por diferentes personagens._**

**_Postarei varios capitulos já prontos,é uma historia antiga ou seja faz anos que eu a escrevia então pode haver discrepancias de personagens e imaturidade na escrita( até parece que amadureci...)._**

**_é mais seria então não se apavorem leiam e sem ofensas ou palavrões aprecio caso queiram deixar suas impressões sobre o trabalho. Adeus gracinha!_**

**_Xii é Hebe de novo!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Eu e minha família, meu clã vivemos numa cidade situada no sudeste do país ao qual recebeu uma enorme quantidade de imigrantes de todo o mundo, por motivos que eu prefiro não perder meu tempo falando vieram á cem anos meus ancestrais e mantendo sua tradição conservamos os genes de nossa família puros, somente entre pessoas do mesmo clã, ou seja, só nossa família que são em torno de 20 pessoas espalhadas por esta região. Meu pai vive com seu irmão gêmeo e líder desta bobagem sem tamanho, temos que seguir certas regras sem questionar, apenas obedecer. Junto ao meu pai e seu irmão vivem eu, minha tia e minhas duas primas, Hinata a mais velha e Hanabi, ambas foram ensinadas a serem as esposas perfeitas, educadas, calmas e belas, duas frágeis flores oprimidas por um sistema machista, ao meu ver meu tio as protege de algo que é inevitável, lhes nega experiências que serviriam para torná-las seres humanos mais fortes e independentes. Esta dependência gerada pela super-proteção e ignorância de meu tio trouxe apenas problemas a Hinata como poderão ver mais a frente, seja como for fui também responsável por sua desgraça, nosso sistema familiar é machista e eu como homem nunca sofri com tais privações, sempre pude trazer meus amigos, ficar horas fora de casa, estar com quem quisesse sem ter de esconder, Hanabi diferentemente de Hinata sempre fora mais auto-suficiente, conseguia enganar o velho das formas mais mirabolantes, um gênio na arte da pilantragem, o extremo oposto de Hinata com o mesmo rosto angelical.

Na primeira série do ensino fundamental conheci pelo menos a metade das pessoas já citadas na teia, Ino e Sakura pareciam irmãs nunca se largavam, mantinham uma união que surpreendia os professores e seus pais, Naruto também estava presente vivia seguindo Sakura aonde quer que fosse, seu circulo de amizades era compostos por Kiba que sempre cheirava a cachorro molhado naquela época e Shikamaru, nunca me associei muito a eles por livre e espontânea vontade, passava a maior parte do tempo com Hinata.

Hinata esteve solitária naquele ano apesar de ter minha presença não tinha outros amigos, por sua timidez, bem no ano seguinte apareceu esta garota, no começo a única coisa que me chamara atenção foi seus coques, sim isso mesmo, pode parecer estranho, mas eram a coisa que na minha infância mais me chamou atenção a esta pessoa, hoje percebo seus lindos olhos cor de chocolate e cabelos da mesma cor, ondulados e envolventes. Fora o primeiro dia na segunda série e continuavam as mesmas pessoas, podem até haver alguns novos alunos que hoje não me lembro, seu nome era Mitasashi Tenten descendente de asiáticos assim como a maioria que estudava naquele lugar, quase que imediatamente tornara-se amiga de todos, e graças a ela Hinata se enturmou aos outros alunos ao longo do ano, se afilou a Ino e Sakura e juntamente Tenten também, fiquei feliz por isto e até aliviado.

Mais dois anos se passaram e apareceu esta figura chamada Rock Lee, por algum motivo ele me tomou como seu rival, sempre me desafiava a duelos de qualquer coisa que nunca me dei a aceitar. Certa vez em nome de qualquer coisa me desafiara, e mais uma vez recusei dizendo-lhes coisas desagradáveis, e pela primeira vez ele disse algo que realmente me intrigou, feriu meu orgulho. A frente dos portões da escola dissera em voz alta para todos que passavam afim de voltar a suas casas, que o "homem" a quem desafiara era um covarde, se esquivava de seus desafios por não portar poder e técnicas o suficientes para derrotá-los e que no tatami era apenas um coelho assustado. Talvez não tenha o dito com tanta eloqüência, ainda mais por ser uma criança e eu sendo uma também, senti-me tentado e um pouco envergonhado, pois sabia que meu pai e tio sabiam artes marcias, mas nunca se propuseram a me ensinar. E este, provavelmente, deve ter sido o início de nossa amizade, dissera-lhe que nunca aprendi um golpe sequer e sendo Lee como é, queria um inimigo a sua altura na luta, desta forma ele disse que eu poderia freqüentar a mesma academia que ele e quando eu estivesse preparado nos enfrentaríamos, não levei a sério sua última sentença.

Após uma longa e cansativa conversar com meu pai e tio pude freqüentar a academia, no primeiro dia soube que nesta academia trabalhava o ídolo de Lee um homem segundo ele era seu parente distante e um símbolo do fogo da juventude (agora nem tanto), este homem tinha uma ladainha irritante, porém tinha muito que ensinar, sua força e agilidade para luta me fascinaram e sua aparência e egos me deram nos nervos. Minha real surpresa foi descobrir que a estranha garota de coques também estava lá e iria treinar conosco, segundo ela a academia era de sua família e que treinara para ser forte como a mãe que era uma eximia lutadora, mas sua especialidade era as armas, quando me refiro a armas digo espadas, bastões, coisas deste tipo. E assim como Lee tornamo-nos bons amigos, passávamos o tempo após o treino conversando, seus pais deixavam a mim e Lee lancharmos de vez em quando em sua casa que é, ou era acima da academia, jogávamos cartas, jogos de tabuleiro e etc, mas o mais importante era as cartas, pois Tenten sabia jogar POKER, com quem aprendera? Com sua avo é claro. A velha limpava todos da mesa assim como ela fazia. Gostava daqueles dias, Ino e Sakura iam visitar Tenten em sua casa o que se tornava algo sempre desagradável, quando se juntava a elas, Tenten se tornava uma garota e não minha amiga, sempre ia embora depois que chegavam...

Avançaremos um pouco no tempo e vamos a um fato importante, como os acontecimentos aqui seguem o período escolar vamos até a sexta série, naquele ano uma figura muito singular entrou em nossa classe, ninguém ali o conhecia. Mudara-se a pouco para nosso bairro e como todos ali se conheciam ou reconheciam ele era o 'assunto' do momento, as garotas logo se apaixonaram por ele, tenho que dar graças por Hinata estar cega por Naruto e Tenten não se interessar por garotos (pelo menos naquela época), seja como for a comoção de sua chegada atingiu Ino e Sakura que constantemente brigavam por sua atenção o que era algo totalmente inútil, num dia desses da sexta série e numa briga dessas algo saiu de forma desastrosa, ambas estavam no meio da sala de aula todos as cercavam, ao lado Ino estava Hinata e de Sakura , Tenten.

Sakura apontara para Ino e dissera ser dissimulada, corrompera as pessoas além de sua vulgaridade e depravação, nunca pensei que Sakura tivesse um vocabulário tão extenso para ofensas, com toda a pose de uma rainha da beleza Ino estreitou seu olhar para Sakura, rebatera dizendo que tudo o que dissera era uma mentira sem tamanho, não passava de inveja o que sentia, inveja por ela Ino ser tão bela e graciosa enquanto Sakura se parecia com um chihuahua maltratado, não posso dizer que não ri daquilo que Ino falou, uma óbvia mentira mas muito engraçada, após o dito Ino pegou Hinata pelo braço e se dirigia a saída, Sakura pôs-se a sua frente barrando sua passagem,com a expressão mais séria que tinha Sakura perguntou em tom gélido á Hinata:

"Você vai se deixar levar desta forma? Pare de ser tão medrosa e me olhe nos olhos e diga a verdade, ou minta para mim e afirme que ela não te disse nada!"

Nesse momento todos haviam parado e a escutado, nem uma só outra voz fora ouvida a não ser a sua e aquele silêncio perdurou, todos queriam a resposta de Hinata que por fim começara a chorar, vendo suas lágrimas fui ao seu encontro deixando que apoiasse a cabeça em meu peito, fitei Tenten e Sakura com frieza, sabia que Tenten não se intimidaria com meu olhar só não esperava o mesmo de sua amiga, Sakura estava tão certa de si que não aceitou aquilo como um sinal que se afastasse, queria a resposta de Hinata e eu a odiará neste momento, tanto quanto Tenten que estava ao seu lado e parecia apoiá-la naquela cena estúpida. Avisei que se afastassem, que deixassem Hinata em paz não devia respostas até porque não havia nenhuma a dar aquelas garotas, como pareciam não se afastaram , Tenten recomeçou o diálogo onde Sakura havia começado sua voz era calma e dirigia as perguntas a Hinata, agora minha prima estava aos soluços palavras ditas de forma tão doce mas feriam lhe como uma navalha, eram perguntas que eu não entendia sobre alguma coisa idiota que acontecera entre as quatro. A impotência de Hinata fez me sair em sua defesa, devo ter dito algo realmente cruel, pois Tenten arregalou os olhos, não se moveu parecia em choque , aproveitei este momento e saí com Hinata junto a Ino que nos seguiu consolando-a ...

Ouvi alguns dias depois que Sakura se confessará á Sasuke, como já disse algo terrivelmente penoso, ele a rejeitara como fazia com todas as outras, não sei naquele dia estava de mau-humor ou só não gostava de Sakura, além da rejeição fora extremamente rude, a ofendera, minimizara a pobre garota tanto como ser - humano e como mulher. Sakura chorara e não comparecera as aulas por vários dias, Tenten e Naruto levavam á ela seus deveres, além de consolo, achei aquilo um bom castigo pelo que tinha feito á Hinata... Naruto abalado com a situação de Sakura quis ter de Sasuke às desculpas que devia. Vocês já podem imaginar o que rolou depois, Naruto estatelado no asfalto, Sasuke com o pé sobre seu peito, creio que Naruto não podia se levantar ou retirar o pé de Sasuke de seu peito, olhando de cima os olhos fixos aos de Naruto falará, com um tom engraçado na voz apesar da expressão séria.

"É assim que eu o vejo Naruto, abaixo de mim, melhor sob meu pé como um inseto esmagado, e enquanto a garota só um tolo mesmo para cultua – lá como um servo ignorante, sua deusa de algum templo pagão, os dois são miseráveis, mas você de certa forma é engraçado, me faz rir..."

Estas foram as suas palavras, saíra rindo como se acabasse de ouvir uma piada muito engraçada, humilhado Naruto se levantou com muito esforço, o nariz escorrendo aquele sangue vivido bem vermelho, o lado esquerdo de sua face estava começando a inchar, mantinha-se de cabeça erguida foi a única coisa depois daquilo tudo que o deixara com um pouco de dignidade. Pouco tempo depois Sakura apareceu, seu rosto estava abatido e chorava por Naruto, Tenten estava consigo a trouxera de casa para tentar impedir Naruto, tarde demais. Não fiquei para ver o resto fui para casa junto a Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru e Kiba, eles também observaram tudo, Ino soltara um risinho quando Sasuke atingiu Naruto com o primeiro golpe, Hinata ficou pálida até o final da luta, Shikamaru e Kiba apenas observavam assim como eu, com curiosidade queríamos saber quem ficaria de pé. Vi Naruto receber um chute em cheio no peito, outro no rosto, socos na barriga, uma joelha de novo no estomago e por fim outra no rosto, a que quebrou-lhe o nariz. Sasuke não dera chance de defesa a Naruto o atacara até que caísse, certamente não o faria diferente, sem regras ...

As coisas só pioraram até o fim do ano letivo, Ino aparecera um dia com os cabelos cortados bem curtos e cheia de hematomas, pelo que parece foram Sakura e Tenten que haviam feito aquilo, mas não podia se provar, o material escolar de Ino e até de Hinata desaparecera e reaparecera misteriosamente no banheiro feminino afogados na privada, incidentes como esses aconteceram até o dia em que Hinata aparecera com aranhões pela pele, não quis dizer quem fora, perguntei a Ino dissera que eu sabia quem eram as responsáveis ...

O que eu poderia fazer? Contei ao meu pai e tio, mas só depois de ter "conversado" com Tenten, foi tudo muito estranho a encontrei antes de ir à academia, paramos em uma ruela e começamos a discutir novamente, me vi a sacudindo pelos ombros e uma torrente lágrimas escorreram por seus olhos, chamou-me de covarde ainda em sua voz chorosa ...

Não sei o que se passou em sua casa com seus pais, não voltei a freqüentar a academia e me inscrevi em outra, Sakura e Tenten foram expulsas do colégio, foram transferidas para um colégio chamado Oswald de Andrade, não soube mais sobre as duas nos anos que seguiram até o ensino médio, Lee recusava-se a me contar qualquer coisa sobre Tenten, nem poderia ela o proibira, queria minhas desculpas coisa que não daria...


	3. Chapter 3

...

Esqueci-me rapidamente dela, Ino e Hinata estavam mais unidas do que nunca, Ino até teve permissão para ir a nossa casa, coisa que nunca ocorria às amigas de Hinata, Hanabi não gostava de Ino e passou a ficar menos tempo perto de Hinata, a evitava e ficava cada vez mais ao meu lado em casa ou com sua amiga Maria, as duas se pareciam muito no quesito travessura ...

...

Era o segundo dia de aula do ensino médio, nova escola , nova por que a antiga escola que estudei por 8 anos só ia até a oitava série, o ensino médio ficava a cargo de mais ou menos três na região. Hinata estava comigo e era isso o que importava, sempre esteve e continuaria, ainda mais agora que estava mais bela que antes, os antigos cabelos curtos cresceram até a cintura, lustrosos , e Ino também era a boneca Barbie em pessoa, usava apenas rosa, lilás e branco, dizia que eram suas cores, e como nesta escola não era obrigatório o uso de uniformes, a moda era livre em variados tipos, e isso é fato importante em nossa história. Neste primeiro dia apenas me certifiquei que Hinata estivesse na mesma classe que eu, no grande quadro de avisos que fora posto na parede da fachada da escola olhei apenas meu nome e o seu, dirigi ao primeiro andar onde ficam os primeiro anos, nove salas ao todo naquele andar, as salas eram marcadas por letras que iam até a letra _i ,_desta maneira 1-a, 1- b, etc. A ordem das salas não significava nada, não havia distinção entre os piores e melhores alunos. Somente dez alunos compareceram, dos professores que se apresentaram naquele dia me lembro apenas de alguns, Kurenai de matemática, uma mulher de beleza excepcional, seu marido Asuma, professor de Gramática, Kakashi, me lembro pela mascara que usava, ele afirma ter alergia a pó de giz- os quadros são daqueles brancos que se escreve com canetão- ensina física.

No inesquecível segundo dia me espantei ao saber que todas aquelas figuras de minha infância estavam lá, Naruto,Shikamaru, Kiba e Sasuke, será que nunca vou me livrar deles? Podemos adicionar algumas novas personas como Shino, Chouji,Suigetsu, Karin,Sai e Juugo. Shino e Chouji já os conhecia, mas nunca freqüentamos o mesmo colégio, aos outros se tornaram parte também disto.

Vou descrevê-los para sua melhor compreensão, Karin é PUNK, se o PUNK morreu ela não ficou sabendo, mantém o estilo tanto nas roupas quanto na linguagem, ruiva usa óculos daqueles que muda de acordo com a luminosidade, nota-se que se pudesse usaria roupas mais ousadas, sendo isto uma escola certas regras são impostas quanto ao vestuário, e uma delas é que o decote não pode passar da linha dos ombros, as saias não podem ir muito acima dos joelhos e nada de barriga de fora, calças muitos coladas, blusas muito coladas, e aos garotos é proibido andar por ai sem camisa ... só um exibicionista andaria assim. Após estas regras de óbvia compreensão e senso comum, o resto era livre, podia-se ir até vestido de baiana se quisesse outras regras de conduta também se aplicavam, mas todos que freqüentaram uma escola sabem muito bem quais são e apenas por burocracia são repetidas. Voltando a descrição de cada um Karin é bonita, mas sua beleza vai toda pelo ralo quando abre a boca, esperta como ela só, aparentemente Suigetsu é seu amigo, parece ser do mesmo estilo que ela , o cabelo claro quase branco e a pele alva em contraste com suas roupas pretas e acessórios metálicos, Juugo parece ser normal, apesar do tamanho , Sai se parece com Sasuke, exceto por ser NERD ou e Chouji são bem normais, Chouji é gordo e possui os cabelos de um porco espinhos, claro que não é intencionalmente, bochechas rosadas, come como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele instante, Shino estranhamente usa óculos escuros, diz possuir uma aversão a luz, seu cabelo negro emaranhado, um Black-power ...

...

Sasuke sentará se na ultima fileira, na última cadeira, ao lado das janelas, Karin sentou-se a sua frente, Suigetsu na fileira ao lado de Karin, ao lado de sua carteira também, Juugo sentou atrás de Suigetsu ao lado de Sasuke, pareciam cercá-lo, mas obviamente estavam ali por Karin. Sentei-me na terceira fileira, no meio da sala na quarta cadeira, Hinata sentou-se perto de Naruto na terceira cadeira da fileira ao lado da porta, Naruto estava na segunda fileira ao lado da porta, também na terceira cadeira,seguido de Shikamaru depois chouji, Ino sentara-se a frente de Hinata na primeira fileira,Shino sentou na segunda carteira a minha frente e Sai na terceira carteira da fileira ao meu lado na frente de Suigetsu, e assim ficamos.

O sinal tocou indicando o inicio das aulas, o professor chegou à sala uns 5 minutos depois de o sinal ter tocado, imediatamente escreveu seu nome na lousa KAKASHI, avisou a todos aqueles que não estavam presente no primeiro dia que era professor de física não só do primeiro como do terceiro ano (tradução eu sai um ano, mas volto no outro), uma batida na porta interrompeu sua apresentação, pude ouvir vozes do lado de fora da sala pedindo desculpas pelo atraso e que lhes desse permissão para entrar, o professor sorriu com os olhos e deixou que os retardatários entrassem, duas garotas a primeira de Legings , saias e blusas pretas, sapatilhas vermelhas,um crucifixo com duas voltas em sua corrente prateado balançava a medida que se movimentava, com a mesma graciosidade seus longos cabelos ondulados se moviam, ondas de reflexos avermelhados que ia até suas costas, olhos chocolate contornados pelo rímel e crayon deixavam-nos maiores e vivos, o blush e batom rosas faziam a parecer uma boneca, a gargantilha negra e as unhas vermelhas, em seguida surge outra garota de jeans surrados e rasgados nos joelhos, cinto amarelo, all-stars azuis claros bem vivos, luvas sem dedos da mesma cor, camiseta branca se mangas com um circulo amarelo no cetro, os olhos verdes grandes delineados pelo rímel e contrastados pela sombra azul, o cabelo era curto parava antes dos ombros com mechas rosas e loiras que se confundiam.

Sim eu as conhecia, ou reconhecia Tenten e Sakura. Os olhares de toda a classe nas duas, dos seus conhecidos e os que viriam a conhecê-las. Tenten sentou-se na cadeira a minha frente, jogou de lado sua bolsa transversal negra, com aquele chaveiro de uma boneca de vodu, retirava o material , Sakura sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da sua, cumprimentou Sai antes de se estranha aquela sensação, não influenciada por sua aparência, mas por suas auras, estavam diferentes , pude sentir a curiosidade, inveja, raiva ... Sentimento espalhados por toda a classe. Vi até o trajeto a seus respectivos lugares em câmera lenta, sentia Tenten a minha frente, seu cheiro inundava todo o ar a minha volta, como se estivesse num campo florido, acho que fiquei todo o tempo até o intervalo perdido nas ondas de seu cabelo, não escutava nem via mais nada, podia captar todos seus movimentes, viajei ...

Num momento estava olhando seus cabelos, no outro o sinal do intervalo tocou, Naruto fora até Sakura, um sorriso largo em seu rosto e a abraçou, podia imaginar o que viria a seguir, Naruto voando até a lousa, mas isso não rolou, Sakura assentiu seu abraço e o retribuiu, Naruto ficou um pouco desconcertado jurara que iria espancá-lo e não o fora, Tenten ao seu lado ria ao ver a expressão dele e Sai aquele garoto cinza parecia estar a parte da conversa, a aparência delas não refletia o que estava passando por dentro, radiavam uma alegria que não compreendia.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke juntou-se a Juugo, Karin e Suigetsu, acredito por conveniência, Karin afastava todas as garotas que vinham lhe importunar, Juugo era grande e metia medo, e Suigetsu continha os avanços de Karin, muito úteis.

Os grupos foram definidos desde o começo, Ino recrutara mais duas garotas, uma de cabelos vermelhos como os de Karin e outra de longos cabelos negros, é evidente que eram bonitas, mas não tanto quanto queria estar com Naruto mas não poderia, tinha medo e vergonha de Sakura e Tenten,contentou-se apenas em sentar ao seu lado e nas horas vagas ter a minha companhia, a de Shino e Kiba,Shikamaru e Chouji as vezes e a de Ino e suas novas amigas.

Tenten me ignorava, e assim como a todos aqueles seus antigos amigos que não tinha iniciativa de falar com ela, Lee se mudara com seu tio, tínhamos contato um com o outro, ele ainda conversava com Tenten, mantinha-se em silêncio quanto a qualquer coisa quanto a ela, não gostava daquilo achei infantil sua indiferença, as únicas coisas dela de que não era privado era de vê-la, nem uma palavra sua era direcionada a mim.

Sakura estava sempre consigo, sua fiel escudeira, iam e vinham da escola juntas, saiam a lugares dos quais nunca soube juntas, sempre que podiam sentavam-se em dupla, Sai e Naruto eram os únicos a quem dirigiam a palavra, seus amigos. Boatos começaram a correr, boatos em que diziam que as duas seriam amantes, lésbicas, os garotos começaram a fazer piadas quando as viam, as garotas se afastavam e nada disso parecia abalá-las continuavam a fazer o que sempre faziam, os ignoravam, até que eles se cansavam e esqueciam.

O primeiro confronto do ano aconteceu após as férias, na terceira aula após o inervá-lo, o motivo? Banal como sempre. Ino e seu grupo de bonecas de plástico sentaram-se na mesma mesa do almoço, merenda, ou bóia escolar como preferir. Tenten e Sakura estavam sentadas lá, não sei o que Ino esperava delas, que saíssem? Se irritassem? Expressassem algum tipo de sentimento? Seja o que for elas conversavam sobre alguma coisa e não davam atenção a Ino. Da mesma forma Ino começara a conversar com suas amigas, contando a história de uma amiga sua que levara um fora e do garoto que levara uma coça por sua causa, riram de forma estridente, Mas nada vinha de Sakura e Tenten que continuavam a conversar sobre algo, Ino continuou falava agora sobre uma estranha garota de coques que se pareciam com um menino, disse que provavelmente havia se transformado em um. Nada.

O sinal batera, Ino se levantou furiosa junto a suas amiga e fora para classe, Sakura eTenten se olharam e começaram a rir , voltaram também a classe,na sexta aula Ino disse que havia perdido seu colar, algo de valor sentimental dado por sua avó, que o utilizava como amuleto, comovido ou apenas cansado o professor Asuma pediu a todos que vasculhassem a sala, nada fora encontrado, exceto Naruto que encontrará seu chaveiro em forma de ramén. Chouji o amigo gordo de Ino virá algo brilhar no compartimento para livros da mesa de Tenten, era o colar. A encenação de Ino foi magnífica, chorava ao dizer a Tenten que não poderia lhe dar aquilo, que tinha um grande valor em seu coração, que se precisava de dinheiro era só pedir que lhe daria em nome da velha amizade. Tenten que estava de pé sentou em sua cadeira cruzou os braços e pernas, e olhava para Ino enquanto esta falava, o professor pediu que Ino se acalmasse e perguntou a Tenten se havia pego aquele colar, a resposta foi direta,** não.**

Asuma era um homem sensato, não se perdeu num interrogatório, mandou que todos fossem á seus lugares, disse a Ino que provavelmente fora a brincadeira sem graça de alguém, pediu desculpas a Tenten e voltou a dar a matéria, nada mais ocorreu naquele dia.

Agora Tenten era conhecida como ladra, provavelmente viciada em crack ou cocaína e roubava para sustentar o vício, que Sakura também era, antigos boatos voltaram à tona, aquele em que Ino e Hinata eram as vitimas. Em um dia desses um circulo formara-se no lado de fora da escola, pessoas do 1º e 2º que não suportavam a idéia daquelas duas garotas terem feito tudo o que fizeram e ficarem impunes.

Quando finalmente saíram estavam todos os curiosos e os enraivecidos a sua espera, Sakura tinha um Skate nas mãos, soube que sua casa era um pouco mais afastada da escola do que a de Tenten por isso ia de Skate ou patins, foram barradas e colocadas no centro do circulo, Ino estava lá junto a Hinata e suas novas amigas, uma cachoeira de acusações e ofensas foram direcionadas a Tenten e Sakura, como se esperassem que aquilo acabasse logo Sakura sentou-se no chão junto a Tenten, esperavam que terminassem de falar , isto os enfureceu mais ainda, um deles arremessou uma pedra,copiando o gesto outras pessoas começaram a arremessar outros objetos, pedras, galhos,bolas de papel, Tenten abraçou Sakura e escondendo seu rosto, escondeu o seu nas costas da amiga,vendo que aquilo não adiantava, tentaram separá-las, puxaram Tenten pelos cabelos e Sakura pela camiseta que até Tenten Sakura empurrou aqueles que tentavam a impedir, jogou a mochila que jazia no chão no rosto daqueles que a tinha nas mãos e a abraçou num gesto protetor, em pé e abraçadas, aquela cena me lembrou da mulheres que eram acusadas de bruxaria. O circulo ainda não se desfizera as duas continuavam no meio, Tenten despenteada e Sakura com a camiseta rasgada mostrando o top cor-de-rosa.

O circulo, teve uma abertura Ino entrava, de forma doce disse que elas só precisavam pedir desculpas, Sakura cuspiu em sua cara, Ino limpou e saiu do circulo, elas iriam ser linchadas mas eles apareceram, a diretoria e os professore? Não, a AKATSUKI, a alta cúpula da escola, o primo de Ino pertencia a eles, tal como o irmão de Sasuke, abriram o circulo, apenas três estavam presentes, o primo de Ino, Deidara,um cara ruivo chamado Sasori e a única mulher do grupo, Konan.

Eles as levaram dali, eu não soube o que houve depois ...


	5. Chapter 5

**TENTEN:**

Dei graças por ter sido levada por aquelas pessoas, mas nem por isso aliviada eu os conhecia, eram a AKATSUKI ou parte dela, notórios em sua história, comandavam as escolas da região, um cara loiro de olhos azuis o primo de Ino levara minha mochila e o outro carregava a de Sakura, seguimos até uma rua meio deserta a garota que ia a nossa frente Konan parou.

"Vocês estão bem?" ela perguntou.

-Claro que não, foram apedrejadas. Disse o ruivo antes de jogar a mochila para que Sakura a pegasse.

- Não precisam ficar com medo, essas histórias sobre nós é mentira e vocês sabem disso. - Konan nos ofereceu olhar mais doce que poderia naquela situação.

- Por que nos ajudaram?- perguntei enquanto tentava arrumar meus cabelos- digo, não nos devem nada e você é primo de Ino deveria nos odiar, não é?

- A tah!- disse o loiro jogando as mãos de lado- Odeio aquela P!#$%¨.

- Não poderíamos deixar que algo acontecesse sem nosso consentimento, temos uma reputação a zelar. Vocês dois podem ir embora eu as levo para casa. Ordenou konan.

Quando os dois se afastaram pude finalmente conversar abertamente com Konan, eu, ela e Sakura já nos conhecemos e somos muito ligadas, só que isto é segredo, perguntei a ela como conseguira convencê-los a ir.

"Sendo a namorada do líder pode-se convencer qualquer um, bem todos deram um jeito de fugir,mas Sasori é meio lerdo e foi fácil arrastá-lo pra cá e Deidara como ele mesmo disse, odeia Ino".

Fora a segunda vez que me salvara, da primeira eu e Sakura estávamos "juradas de morte", ela nos salvara, e em todos os sentidos.

Sakura reclamava que quebraram seu skate novo eu ri, falei que podiam ter lhe quebrado um braço.

"Podíamos facilmente ter acabado com eles, mas isso não seria certo não é?"

Concordei, também estava tentada a fazê-lo, isso seria delicioso, porém fomos ensinadas a não rebater dor com dor.

**NEJI**

Pensei que não as veria hoje, mas elas vieram atrasadas, por sorte este horário estava vago, nem pareciam ter sofrido aquilo tudo que me contaram logo quando cheguei ninguém fez nada para ajudá-las, Naruto e Sai ficaram retidos e não puderam sair até as 13:00 horas, eu fui embora não prestei atenção na multidão, tinha de ir treinar.

A diretoria fora informada, mas ninguém divulgou nenhum nome, ninguém fora acusado. Nenhuma mudança no comportamento das duas, se eu pude entender enquanto estivessem juntas não se deixariam corromper.

Agora estão as duas sentadas a minha frente conversando como se nada existe exceto uma a outra , Sai e Naruto.

...

Sakura: Você devia ver, são as coisas mais linda que já vi.

Tenten: você não é alérgica, não pode ficar com eles.

Sakura: Mas eles são lindos, fofos e me amam.

Sai: São gatos recém-nascidos amam qualquer um que os alimente.

Naruto: sua lógica é muito chata, o amor é algo que se sente.

Interrompendo a conversa Karin se aproximara, seus olhos fixaram aos de Sakura, mas não lhe disse nada, sentou de volta ao seu lugar.

Tenten discutia com Sakura sobre amor, as duas falavam sobre o amor sobre todas as coisas, de como tudo estava ligado de forma infinita, Sai e Naruto atento a conversas das duas. Interrompidas novamente pelo comentário das pessoas que sentavam perto delas.

"Sim, o amor entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, o amor incestuoso, o amor aos vícios, á depravação algo que deve ser apreciado".

Estas pessoas falavam alto para serem ouvidas, referiam a sexualidade não só de Sakura e Tenten como a de Sai, Naruto que estava com elas fora colocado de forma descarada em suas indiretas, em questão de minutos um grande grupo falavam sobre eles. Ao longe uma voz fez com que algo ligasse ou se desligasse.

"São desprezíveis, um verme e uma bicha, tenho medo de alguma delas tentar algo comigo." Todo grupo concordou, tinham medo de Sai e achavam Naruto um idiota, Sasuke que ouvia de seu lugar ria, juntamente com Karin.

Abruptamente Sakura levantara, colocara seus fones de ouvido e subira na mesa do professor, retirará o colete preto e jogara de lado balançava os cabelos e começou a cantar.

_You can dress me up diamonds  
>You can dress me up in dirt<br>You can throw me like a line-man  
>I like it better when it hurts.<em>

Passava as mãos pelo corpo e balançava a cabeça.

_Oh, I have waited here for you  
>I have waited<em>

Apontava para o grupo, batendo os pés na mesa ao ritmo da música ainda cantando.

_You make me wanna la la  
>in the kitchen on the floor<br>I'll be your french maid  
>Where I'll meet you at the door<em>

__Agora balançava a cabeça e os pés.

_I'm like an alley cat  
>Drink the milk up, I want more<br>You make me wanna  
>You make me wanna scream<em>

Pulou da mesa para o chão e continuou a dançar e cantar passando por todos.

_You can meet me on an airplane  
>Or in the back of the bus<br>You can throw me like a boom-a-rang  
>I'll come back and beat you up <em>(piscou e mostrou a lingua para Sasuke)

_Oh, I have waited here for you  
>Dont, keep me waiting<em>

No que parecia o refrão puxou Tenten, e dançou ao seu redor.

_You make me wanna la la  
>in the kitchen on the floor<br>I'll be your french maid  
>Where I'll meet you at the door<br>I'm like an alley cat  
>Drink the milk up, I want more<br>You make me wanna  
>You make me wanna la la<br>in the kitchen on the floor  
>I'll be your french maid<br>Where I'll meet you at the door  
>I'm like an alley cat<br>Drink the milk up, I want more  
>You make me wanna<br>You make me wanna scream_

Parou em frente a Ino , retirou os fones do ouvido e do aparelho deixando que tocasse livremente, apontava para ino enquanto de contorcia ao ritmo da música.

_I feel safe with you  
>I can be myself tonight<br>It's alright, with you  
>Cuz you hold, my secrets tight<br>You do, You do_

Lhe deu um selinho .

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
>You make me wanna la la, la la la la<em>

Voltou à frente da sala e continuou a cantar e dançar no ritmo da música que era ouvida por todos, Tenten ria, pressionando a barriga devido às dores causadas pela brincadeira de Sakura, alguns também riam outros apenas com os olhos arregalados.

_You make me wanna la la  
>in the kitchen on the floor<br>I'll be your french maid  
>Where I'll meet you at the door<br>I'm like an alley cat  
>Drink the milk up, I want more<em>

Contorcia-se com uma dançarina de dança do ventre.

___You make me wanna  
>You make me wanna la la<br>in the kitchen on the floor  
>I'll be your french maid<br>Where I'll meet you at the door  
>I'm like an alley cat<br>Drink the milk up, I want more  
>You make me wanna<br>You make me wanna scream_

Puxou Naruto,Sai e Tenten até a frente da sala quando a musica ainda estava sem executada perto do final, e os quatro fizeram uma reverência.

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
>You make me wanna la la, la la la la<br>You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
>You make me wanna la la, la la la La<em>

Alguns não entenderam o que ela queria dizer, outros compreenderam muito bem suas palavras, mesmo em outra língua. Minutos depois o professor voltou á sala e o restante do dia foi normal. O silêncio reinou até o intervalo.

Tenten ainda ria, Sakura ainda mais, as duas saíram da sala cantarolando:" _La La...lalalala ..."_. Karin admitia a si mesma que a garota tinha estilo, não gostara da expressão dela para Sasuke naquele trecho da musica em que dizia que iria voltar com um Boomerang , agora realmente não acreditava nos boatos, nem ela nem sua amiga podiam ser como os boatos diziam que eram.

Sasuke ria-se por dentro, achará que Sakura só tinha adquirido aparência, mas enganara-se havia se transformado, não fora só por sua exibição naquele momento, mas por como tinha levado as coisas até o devido momento, não se deu as ofensas apenas revidou de uma maneira muito engraçada, havia se tornado interessante.

Ino fora até o banheiro, furiosa limpava os lábios, Sakura a havia beijado? Ela tinha enlouquecido? Não compreendia seu como for aquilo a irritara.


	6. Chapter 6

**O INICIO:**

A expulsão de uma escola não é motivo para uma pessoa mudar radicalmente de temperamento, Tenten e Sakura passaram por uma transformação que abalou seus conhecido e até seus pais.

As duas garotas não tinham noção de qual era o raio do poder de Ino, em sua nova escola Sakura e Tenten ficaram na mesma sala, as pessoas de sua sala as tratavam com indiferença por algum motivo, nunca eram chamadas para os grupos de conversa, não podiam fazer trabalhos em grupo e quando eram obrigadas recebiam a notícia de que haviam não feito sua parte, apesar de terem se esforçado.

Os professores as tinham como preguiçosas, não participavam das aulas e constantemente ouvia-se de um ou outro reclamações sobre elas. Acidentes sempre as aconteciam e por mais que implorassem aos seus pais para mudarem, era lhes negado, as afirmações deles era a de que não podia jogar a culpa em seus colegas, o mundo não podia estar contra elas.

De fato era como se o mundo estivesse contra elas, seus pais não acreditavam no que diziam,perderam a confiança em suas filhas. Certo dia foram paradas pó um grupo de garotas, diziam que tinham ouvido coisas sobre elas, de que deviam pagar por aquilo que tinham feito, dito isto avançaram sobre Sakura e Tenten, elas se defenderam, no outro dia foram não só aquelas garotas como seus amigos e conhecidos, e de novo elas deveriam pagar por tudo aquilo de mal que tinham feito.

Correram e correram e por mais que fugissem continuavam a ser seguidas, ninguém veio em seu socorro, encurraladas num beco sem saída, foram chutadas, arremessadas contra parede e chão por aquele grupo de pessoas, uma tesoura aparecera e cortou de forma irregular os longos cabelos de Sakura, se dirigiam para Tenten, Sakura empurrou o portador do instrumento que se perdeu no monte de entulho, ainda não contentes contudo um deles pegara um pedaço de pau, um cabo de uma vassoura , iria bater com força em suas cabeças se não fosse impedido por uma garota de cabelos azuis e seu parceiro de cabelos laranjas, o bando fugiu, meninos e meninas de 13 anos, as garotas foram levantadas pelos dois.

"Estão bem?" a garota de cabelos azuis perguntou.

"Meu braço doi." disse Sakura.

"Meu ombro..." Tenten colocou a mão em cima do ombro deslocado.

Ambas foram levadas até o hospital, o braço de Sakura fora quebrado, o ombro de Tenten deslocado, hematomas surgiam por todo o corpo. A garota que as salvara lhes dera o papel com uma inscrição, disse que não deviam chorar, aprenderiam a ser livrar da dor logo.

O papel apenas indicava um lugar e o horário. Dali a duas semanas.

Refletiram sobre aquilo, não tinham nada a perder e no tempo em que esperaram até o dia do encontro Tenten tivera uma idéia que talvez funcionasse.

Após ver a garota konan e seu amigo Pein, teve a idéia de ser vestir como eles de ser como as pessoas que se pareciam com eles, Sakura disse ser impossível, Tenten negou, se não tentassem nunca poderiam sair daquele inferno. Então começaram a estudar, tendências, ler livros, revistas, andar pelos locais onde essas pessoas se reunião, Skatistas, emos, head-banguers , punks, góticos. Eles as observavam às vezes com cautela, às vezes com escárnio, elas aprenderam com suas expressões, foram aceitas por um grupo, mas logo se afastaram , eram viciados com tendência suicidas, continuaram sua busca por pessoas com quem aprender.

Escondidas atrás de uma árvore foram até o local que Konan lhes dissera, uma experiência inexplicável e que as mudou totalmente. Depois daquilo encontraram o grupo de que precisavam, freqüentavam os mesmos lugares que elas, estavam espalhadas por todo canto.

Na escola já não as perturbavam mais, tinham medo, receio, a mudança de Tenten e Sakura foi gradual porém radical. Saíram ilesas ao final do ensino fundamental e totalmente transformadas.

Seus pais não perceberam tal mudança até se tornar visível. Sakura e Tenten chegavam tarde em suas casas, trabalhavam a tarde, vestiam-se de modo estranho, a mãe de Sakura tivera um colapso a ver o que o cabelo da filha se transformara, elas não lhes diziam nada sobre a escola ou sobre seus amigos, apenas falavam que estava tudo bem, muito bem ...

Tenten comunicava-se freqüentemente com Lee, disse o que lhe ocorrera na escola e que decidira mudar, omitiu sobre Konan, pediu que contasse nada a Neji, que era um segredo.

...


	7. Chapter 7

**NEJI**

Sakura se superou, fez todos ficarem pasmo, até acordou o Shikamru e o fez prestar atenção em algo que não fosse Ino, fora uma dança muito sensual, de acordo com a letra.

Cantou para eles aquilo que os próprios queriam dela e Tenten.

Todos ficaram quietos até o final do dia, o semblante de Tenten era radiante, Sakura tirara lhe um peso.

No outro dia vários garotos pararam a porta, ficaram sabendo sobre a dança de Sakura e juntaram a letra da musica, suas perguntas não foram respondidas Tenten e Sakura, responderam forma que os fez desistir, Karin pareceu se aproximar para conversar com elas juntamente com Suigetsu, a maneira como Tenten e Sakura as tratou fora diferente dos outros, parecia ouvi-los.

Numa de suas conversas com Sakura a minha frente, o nome de Lee fora citado, talvez não seu nome, mas podia-se entender que falavam dele, Sakura perguntara se ele ligara se mantinha contato, Tenten dissera que conversavam muito sobre tudo, ele havia mandado as ultimas fotos de seu treinamento.

" Lee sem camisa da pro gasto..." Sakura afirmou.

" Não dá pra negar." Tenten confirmou com um aceno de cabeça

" Vocês namoram ?"perguntou Sai.

Tenten ficou um pouco corada com a pergunta e respondeu um pouco acanhada, pressionando a ponta dos dedos uns nos outros.

"Não sei, só sei que o amo, é alguém muito especial, não sei como descrever o que sinto..." Sakura começara a chorar.

" Por que esta chorando?" Sai peguntou.

" Por que é um sentimento tão bonito." Assoando o nariz na blusa de Naruto.

"Sakura?" exclamou.

"Desculpa, não deu pra evitar..."

Eu não entendi, como alguém podia namorar alguém como Lee? Ele é horroroso!

Começou a rolar um boato de que elas seriam prostitutas, saiam a noite para conseguir dinheiro de uma das formas mais sujas que existe, lógico que não acreditei, era uma besteira sem tamanho.

...

Olhei meu relógio e já eram 21 horas meu pai iria me matar, chegaria chegar tarde de novo em casa, pelo menos no que do ponto de vista dele do que é tarde, sempre faço o mesmo caminho para ir até minha casa, a rua é bem iluminada, mas sempre deserta poucas pessoas passam por ela, medo não tenho, as casa não tem muros sendo assim não a como se esconder, esses dois vultos passaram por mim uns dois metros a minha frente, pude reconhecer seus rosto, Tenten e Sakura , não entendi por que o uso destas capas pretas, mas algo me diz que algo muito interessante as envolvia, as segui por todo o caminho e fomos parar no alto de um morro, parece que não perceberam minha presença.

Vi aquela moita, na verdade parecia ser um amontoado de mato um lugar perfeito para me esconder, tinha uma vista privilegiada daquelas mulheres cobertas por capas pretas, eu as conhecia, eram a diretora da escola Tsunade, Konan da AKATSUKI, Shizune coordenadora da escola, Anko dona da padaria, o que a Hanabi estava fazendo ali? Não era para estar em casa?E muitas outras eram mais de uma dúzia.

Fizeram uma fogueira, e formaram um circulo sentadas ao chão, disseram algo que eu não pude compreender, a líder ao que tudo parece colocou vinho até o topo de uma taça e cada uma das mulheres daquele circulo tomou um gole repassando para a próxima, ficaram em silencio por um momento e voltaram a se movimentar.

Devagar levantaram se, faziam movimentos lentos, começaram a cantar uma música estranha em outra língua, finalmente começaram a dançar, girando em torno de si mesmas, ao redor da fogueira, dançavam umas com as outras, o vento fazia com que seus cabelos e capas flutuassem, as folhas da arvores dali caiam sobre elas, pude ver lindas cores que se espalhavam por elas, em torno de seus corpos seguindo seus movimentos, fiquei entorpecido por esta visão, não podia sair do meu lugar e nem queria.

Uma delas afastou-se do grupo e veio em minha direção, jogou-se em cima de mim. Era Tenten estava sobre mim, uma de suas pernas estava no meio das minhas, pude sentir meu joelho embaixo da saia de seu vestido preto, seus cabelos roçavam em meu rosto, puxou meu rosto com suas mãos que estavam bem quentes e me beijou, primeiro de leve, sentada sobre minha perna estendida, cochichou em meus ouvidos que me amava, seus olhos voltaram a se encontrar com os meus, uma luz os envolvia, sua expressão era d tanta calma e tranqüilidade, me beijou outra vez e desta pude sentir sua língua dentro da minha boca, enquanto me beijava, passei minhas mãos por suas costas acariciando-a enroscado meus dedos em seus cabelos, o beijo foi ficando mais intenso, mal conseguia respirar, estava ofegante, meu corpo inteiro ardia, ela se levantou segurei sua mão e pedi que ficasse, com delicadeza ela se desvencilhou de mim, encontrou-se com as outras e se foi.

Fiquei ali parado pousei meus dedos nos lábios, realmente aquilo acontecera? Ela dissera que me amava? Beijou-me com tanta intensidade com que eu quisesse possuí-la ali mesmo?

Preciso de um banho gelado...

...

No dia seguinte agiu como se nada houvesse ocorrido, encarei- a, ela apenas sorriu para mim. Por que estava feliz? Por aquela macumba no alto do morro? Ou por ter me deixado lá? Vocês sabem como...

Sim estou muito furioso, Tenten não me dirige a palavra, não me olha nos olhos e do nada diz que me ama e me beija daquela forma! Bem o que estou esperando? Eu não sei...

Quero tê-la de novo...


	8. Chapter 8

Esta tudo tão calmo parece que todo o medo se esvaiu posso andar sem preocupar, tenho pessoas que me amam e compreendem.

Trabalho no único lugar em que me aceitou, um café cosplay, sabe me visto de Heróis de desenho animados japoneses e sirvo os clientes, é bem badalado, tanto pelos fãs do gênero quanto por curiosos que acham tudo muito divertido, hoje estou de cat girl, uso as roupas normais de garçonete, calças pretas, blusa decotada em V com o nome do café bordado atrás e meu apelido no crachá, Cherry, que original ...

Cat girl consiste em usar orelhas de gato, um rabo e luvas das mesmas cores meu cosplay é azul e como todos os dias o café esta cheio, pedidos de bombas de chocolate, milkshakes e etc.

Trabalho com Tenten, o cosplay nela ficou uma gracinha, até tiramos fotos, mas realmente não esperava que aquelas pessoas viessem aqui, Ino e sua turma? Preferia que fossem eles, mas não veio o FDP que me deu o pé na bunda e seus escravos pessoais. Karin até gosto dela, porém se o assunto for Sasuke é outra coisa, Juugo é lesado e Suigetsu não sei qual é a dele.

Mas nada hoje vai estragar meu humor, nem aquele cliente que disse para mim " Gatinha gostinho de cereja" ir atendê-lo, idiota.

"Bem-vindo ao café cosplay, o que deseja do nosso cardápio senhor?"- ofereci meu melhor sorriso, sempre digo o que "desejam do nosso cardápio?" por que sempre tem um espetinho que responde a pergunta "o que desejam", " Desejo você" e a resposta " você somente pode escolher os itens do cardápio".

"Gatinha, já que você não está no cardápio podia me dar alguma sugestão?"

"Fio e pasta dental" pensei ." Temos uma excelente torta de morangos, mas eu diria para comerem a de cereja, o que ajudaria muita a Cherry aqui." Pisquei para eles, quando vendo os produtos com meu nome ganho uma gratificação.

"Certo gatinha queremos a torta de cereja." Picou de volta e passou a língua pelos lábios, idiota, pelo menos comprou a torta.

Voltei um tempo depois com seu pedido, o sem vergonha passou a mão na minha fazendo cócegas, quase virei a mão na lata dele, me contive e fui atender mais pedidos, eis que entra Sasuke e seu grupo , sentam-se perto daquele idiota , droga! Tenten não podia me ajudar, já que cada garçonete tem suas mesas destinadas a servir e aquelas eram as minhas.

O tarado da ponta chamou-me novamente, passei por Karin,Sasuke e os outros.

"Gatinha queria algo para beber, o que você sugere?"

"Arsênico" apenas pensei em dizer." Temos refrigerantes e sucos, mas temos nossas promoções especiais, temos o cherry blossom, é uma vitamina feita de frutas vermelha que fica bem rosa é um dos mais pedidos." Sorri novamente.

" E leva seu nome não é? "

"Sim, por isso eu gosto dela." Sorri mais abertamente.

"Então pode trazer".

Comprou cinco, para ele e seus amigos, bem quando ia entregar seu pedido senti um puxão na calda, odeio quando fazem isso, era Sasuke que havia puxado, lembrei que a agressão não leva a um futuro melhor.

"Sim senhor em que posso servi-lo e a seus amigos?" Sorri como sorrio para todos meus clientes.

"Pode me trazer café amargo, garçonete?"

"Só se for para jogar na sua cara, como assim vem aqui e pede café?" pensei.

"Claro senhor, e vocês o que vão querer? Hoje temos oferta especial dos biscoitos em forma de bichinhos, deliciosos temos de chocolate, nata e baunilha." Outro sorriso.

"Eu vou querer... ' disse o grandalhão meio acanhado.

"Qual sabor, saiba que você pode pedir de todos os sabores de acordo com a quantidade." Puxei meu bloco cor-de-rosa e comecei a anotar.

"Pode trazer sortidos, vem naqueles pacotinhos não é?" balancei minha cabeça em afirmação." Traga o maior, eu vou querer uma vitamina de abacate." Completou Karin.

" Eu vou querer um pedaço de torta de cereja." Meus olhos brilharam era meu dia de sorte, bônus extras no meu salário.

Nesse meio tempo em que esperei até a torta ficar pronta, as vitaminas e os shakes começou a tocar uma musica da qual eu não congo ficar parada. Balancei minha cabeça, quando a musica tocava, sei lá, cantarolei a musica enquanto servia o tarado da mesa anterior ele parecia apreciar, voltei à bancada e peguei o pedido de Sasuke.

"Um café amargo, um pacote grande de biscoitos sortidos e uma vitamina de abacate". Coloquei os pedidos na mesa, continuei cantarolando o gerente longe ria, as outras que trabalhavam comigo também.

" Você não terminou o show que fez na escola?" disse Sasuke sorvendo um gole de seu café.

Cantei a parte final da musica, com os movimentos da macarena e no final apontei para Tenten e pisquei. Todo o estabelecimento riu, não fui demitida, mas não ganhei um aumento por isso.

Como eu disse nada poderia arruinar o meu dia, depois Tenten ter feito aquilo com Neji eu não pude deixar de sorrir, ela gosta dele cedeu a impulso naquele momento, na verdade ela foi aplaudida por nós e não podia ser por menos eu achei lindo, exceto que ele ficou com uma cara besta que só de lembrar da vontade de rir.

...

Soube que ela trabalhava num tal de café cosplay, não queria entrar naquele lugar só dava nerd e tarado. Esperei do lado de fora até que saísse, do lado de fora eu a via servindo as mesas, seu cabelo em um imenso rabo de cavalo ondulado, aquelas orelhas de gato e rabo amarelos, que espécie de idiota coloca alguém para se vestir assim, Sakura apareceu dançando a macarena apontou pra Tenten e piscou pelo jeito ela estava provocando Sasuke, vi a crina dele apontando atrás da mesa.

O sorriso de Tenten era lindo, pude ver os olhares daqueles a quem servia a devorando, fico imaginando o lhe falavam, devia ser um trocadilho sem graça como " Oi gatinha..." , ridículo.

Lá pelas 20:00 horas ela saiu havia tirado o cosplay, não vi Sakura com ela, parecia que tinha ficado dentro do café fazendo qualquer coisa, ela a esperava, tive minha chance atravessei a rua e a puxei pelo braço até o beco mais próximo, era uma noite quente, ela estava usando as mesmas roupas com que fora para escola, a imprensei na parede e pedi que me olhasse, não precisava ela já o fazia, me olhava, estava um pouco assustada ouvi Sakura chamar por ela. Disse para não lhe responder, ouvi os passos de Sakura se distanciando, pouco tempo depois seu celular tocou, era Sakura de novo.

"Diga que você teve que ir na frente pra resolver algo e desligue". Minha voz soou de forma estranha, eu não gostei.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça em afirmação e atendeu o celular.

"Sakura, tive de ir na frente, algo importante que eu tive de resolver mas amanhã te conto, eu te amo, beijos tchau". Desligou o celular.

Eu a encurralei na parede com meus braços, assim não poderia fugir e

teria de responder minhas perguntas.

"Por que fez aquilo? Por que você não fala comigo?" ela começara a chorar, da mesma forma de anos atrás.

"Você me deixou sozinha. Por quê?" os olhos brilhavam ainda mais com suas lágrimas, estava tão indefesa.

"Mas do que você está falando?"

"Você se pôs ao lado de Ino, não quis saber dos meus motivos, me deixou sozinha se não fosse a Sakur..." pus minha mão em sua boca antes que terminasse de dizer o nome de Sakura.

"Esqueça que Sakura existe e que o Lee também existe, quero saber de você, por que fez aquilo?"

Ela não respondeu, virou seu rosto de lado, continuava a chorar, nunca tinha á visto tão frágil, parecia que ia se quebrar. Fiquei um pouco comovida e assim como fazia com Hinata puxei Tenten para que chorasse no meu peito, passei minha mão por seus cabelos, acariciei sua costas, tinha aquele cheiro bom que as garotas exalam, suas lágrimas molhavam meu peito, a cena se parecia quando eu mimava Hinata e até Hanabi as vezes, porém ela não era nenhuma das duas, suas mãos descansavam em meu peito junto a seu rosto, seu seios se prensavam contra mim, podia senti-los mesmo por baixo de nossas blusas. Passei minhas mãos por sua cintura, desci até o quadril e a levantei, suas pernas estavam abertas rodeavam minha cintura, comecei a beijar seu pescoço descendo até seus seios, ouvi protesto em sua voz, ela não queria, tentou me empurrar enquanto eu escorregava minha mão por sua coxa, quando tentei rasgar sua meia calça ...

Senti uma pressão na parte traseira da cabeça e desmaiei.


	9. Chapter 9

Eu sabia que tinha algo errado, podia sentir Tenten praticamente dissera isto quando ouvi sua voz.

Estava no caminho para sua casa liguei para seu celular e a escutei, ouvi a respiração ofegante de outra pessoa, ela nunca me diria eu te amo se não houvesse algo errado.

Corri em direção ao café, no meio do caminho me deparei com Sasuke, não sabia o que fazer e não tinha mais ninguém a quem pedir ajuda, não sabia quantas pessoas estavam com Tenten ou se eram perigosas, eu o parei pedi que me ajudasse.

Nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca, apenas me olhava lhe expliquei o que acontecia e que me ajudasse, se pudesse iria sozinha, mas a situação era esta. Continuou a me fitar me colocou de lado e continuou seu caminho.

Não vi mais ninguém que pudesse me ajudar.

"Sei que não gosta de mim, mas eu te peço como um ser humano que me ajude, é uma pessoa que pode estar correndo perigo me ajude, deixa de agir como se o mundo não importasse,seu idiota!". Não podia esperar que atendesse ao meu pedido sendo assim sai correndo.

Pude o ouvir correndo em minha direção disse que o esperasse.

"Vai me ajudar?" perguntei.

"Não faça uma pergunta idiota como essa num momento desses..."

Corremos até o café, não vi Tenten, poucos metros dali escutei alguém , dizer " para, para, não,não". Vimos Tenten naquela ruela, antes que eu pudesse agir Sasuke batera na cabeça do sujeito com um pedaço de cano.

" Neji? A fala sério ..." disse Sasuke ao identificar o cara que jazia no chão.

" Tenten você esta bem ele te feriu? Que quer que eu arranque o saco dele? "

"Você não faria isto Sakura..."

"Mas tentaria."

"Eu achei que ele era assexuado, pelo menos tem bom gosto." Falava Sasuke enquanto movia a cabeça de Neji com um graveto.

"Obrigada... ele ta morto?" disse Tenten.

"Não."

"Dá pra acordar ele?" olhando-o virar a cabeça de Neji.

"Apagou totalmente."

"Putz, agora vou ser levada pro juizado de menores, de novo." Exclamei. "Vamos colocá-lo perto de um bar jogar um pouco de vodka em cima dele e levar a carteira..." sugeriu Sasuke.

"Não, vamos só levá-lo até um local seguro pegar a carteira dele e ir embora". Disse Tenten.

"Por mim tudo bem."

"pra mim também" concordei.

...

Acordei pela manhã em minha cama, meu pai disse que haviam me encontrado perto de casa com um galo na cabeça e sem a carteira, parecendo que fui assaltado.

Para todos os efeitos não reconhecera o assaltante, minha carteira foi devolvida por uma jovem que diz tê-la encontrado. Acho que fora Sakura quem batera em minha cabeça, e as duas me carregaram até aquele local.

...

"Por que eu tenho que carregá-lo?"

"Tenten esta muito fragilizada e eu sou tão fraca..."

" Mas vai ..." resmungando carregara Neji.

Tenten pegara sua carteira e levara até a polícia, perguntaram se ela não a havia roubado.

" Oi Kotetsu" acenei para um conhecido meu da delegacia.

" Veio nos visitar de novo?"

"Não vim entregar algo muito importante de um cidadão que a perdera." Mostrei minha língua para ele, rindo entrou .

"Quem diria Neji fazendo isso? Eu não consigo imaginar, só creio por que vi, com Hinata e Ino do lado o tempo todo não era pra menos ele tinha que descontar em alguma coisa, Só b..."

"Não termine esta frase ou eu juro que arranco sua língua com meu alicate de unha." Tenten finalmente saíra da delegacia com os cabelos bailando no ar.

"Olha que ela consegue..." adverti Sasuke.

"Não entendo por que você não reagiu? Já que pode fazer isso?"

" E por que eu o amo ..." os olhos de Tenten brilharam e rubor tomou conta de seu rosto.

"Tão linda, posso te beijar?" perguntei a Tenten.

" Sempre." Sorriu.

Beijei os Dois lados da sua face que ainda estavam quentes.

"Sasuke por que seu celular soltou um flash?" Tenten perguntou.

Ele suspirou e foi embora. Eu fiquei sem entender nada.

...

Passei todo a noite relembrando a cena, sentia sua mão tentando rasgas minha meia calça, ele afogara seu rostos em meus seios, pude sentir sua respiração ofegante entre eles, sua língua. Quase chorei de novo, será que ele só queria aquilo de mim e mais nada.

Era horrível esta sensação, queria seu amor não só seu desejo, não quero vê-lo, ainda bem que já estamos no final de semana não suportaria. Fora meu primeiro amor e também a primeira pessoa a ter meu ódio, odeio por amá-lo tanto.

...

**Sakura:**

Não é por que é final de semana que eu não tenha de trabalhar e por ser final de semana Naruto trouxe Sai , sentaram-se numa das mesas de Tenten, flower era seu apelido e o nomes de suas mesas, dã flower.

Sai estava lindo e impecável, eu me apaixonaria por ele se não tivesse jurado A mim mesma nunca mais fazê-lo e enquanto a Naruto , ele sabe que não posso dar aquilo que ele me pede acabaria com tudo.

Tenten estava um pouco abatida pelo o que acontecera na noite anterior com Neji, quero esganá-lo, como poder fazer isto com ela?Que babaca!

"Cherry! Pedido!"

"Desculpa!" me perdi em pensamentos.

...

**Tenten:**

Hinata e Hanabi entraram no café, acompanhadas por Neji e Ino sentaram-se numa mesa rosa, com o nome de cherry.

Sakura fora atendê-los, usava uma roupa de mordomo.

"Bem vindos ao café cosplay, o que desejam de nosso cardápio?"

"Olá ... cherry" Ino deu uma risadinha." O que você sugere no cardápio?"

"Nosso bolinhos de cereja são ótimos e para beber temos um maravilhoso suco de frutas tropicais." Sorri, mas estava difícil.

"Você não tem algo mais light?"

"Água é sempre uma boa opção, você pode bebê-la em nossos maravilhosos copos cereja ou cosplay. Desejam algo mais?"

"Eu quero um Sunday de chocolate e minha irmã também." Disse Hanabi em sua adorável voz.

"E você senhor? Café ou prefere algo mais doce e suave?"

"Café..."

"Obrigada pela preferência."


	10. Chapter 10

...

Posso ver que ele me observa maldito dia da empregada francesa, podia ser o dia do lutador de sumô? Por sorte sentaram-se na mesa de Sakura.

"Aqui está, dois Sundays de chocolate, café amargo e água no nosso belo copo cherry, pode levá-lo senhorita, de lembrança."

Sakura estava provocando Ino, eu não gostava daquilo, mas não podia impedi-la, eu me vesti como a típica empregada francesa e Sakura como mordomo, somente ela como mordomo, dizia que as saias a incomodavam.

Eu estava acostumada com os olhares indiscretos dos fregueses, mas não com os de Neji sentia-me nua .

...

**Neji:**

Qual era a mente doentia que forçava aquelas garotas a se vestirem assim? Sakura,quase a confundi com um garoto , Tenten usava aquelas roupas, queria tirá-la dali e levar pra minha casa, se tinha que servir em algum lugar por que não em um mais familiar? Os homens que estavam ali poderiam até tramar em estuprá-la. Eu me arrependi pelo que fiz, não queria tê-lo feito, fui fraco, não sentia tanta necessidade de possuir uma mulher, Ino já me dera este prazer várias vezes, além de algumas outras que nem me lembro o nome, mas Tenten era diferente, com certeza me odiava e não sei por que isto dói.

**Sakura:** ...

Enquanto servia as mesas mais fregueses chegavam, tivemos de por mesas do lado de fora, queria saber o que deu nessa gente pra todos virem neste café, Sasuke chegara sozinho e sentara-se numa das mesas sweet, a empregada mais velha do café, ela tem 25 anos e faz faculdade de algo que não sei, ela é legal e o melhor não dá em cima dos clientes, sorte dela.

Ele sentou do lado de fora, e ao seu lado estavam às mesas cherry, aquela AKATSUKI veio, vi o primo de Ino, o cara ruivo, konan e Pein, um esquisito mascarado e um cara albino bonitão. Tantas mesas para se sentarem logo a minha, dirigi-me as suas mesas, eles haviam juntado as mesas cherry para sentarem-se uns ao lado dos outros.

" Bem vindos ao café cosplay o que desejam do nosso cardápio?" deus me ajude.

"você é uma garota ou um garoto?" perguntou o ruivo.

"Temos tortas, biscoitos, sucos, chás, bolos e todo tipo de doce que quiserem".

O albino descaradamente levantou a mão e apalpou meus seios, instintivamente dei um tapa em sua mão e me afastei.

"É uma garota, deve ser sapata."disse em seguida.

"Hidan você devia se calar e não sair ai apalpando os outros, não quer perder a mã quer?". Disse Konan em minha defesa.

Suspirei e voltei a falar.

"O que vão pedir?". Expressão habitual de loira burra, sempre a faço para os clientes.

Quatro taças de soverte napolitano, um pedaço de torta de cereja, quatro bombas de chocolate, chá verde, uma taça de milkshake com dois canudos.

"Algo mais?" que Deus os calasse, fiquei imaginando como traria tudo aquilo.

"Tobi quer pão doce!"

"Um pão doce." pro pirulito falante.

Tive que pedir a ajuda de Tenten que tinha poucos pedidos.

"Quatro taças de soverte napolitano, um pedaço de torta de cereja, quatro bombas de chocolate, chá verde, uma taça de milkshake com dois canudos e um pão doce. Esta tudo certo?" perguntou Tenten.

"Não" disse o albino.

"Faltou alguma coisa?" perguntei temendo por meu único emprego.

"Sim, tá faltando..." Ele puxou Tenten para seu colo e a beijou, pude ver quando colocara sua língua que se movimentava rudemente na boca de minha amiga. Puxei Tenten de seus braços com toda a força que tinha e a abracei instintivamente.

"Puta merda Hidan, controle se homem!" vociferou Konan.

"Foi mal não pude evitar, sério você é muito linda." Passando a língua pelos lábios.

"E você é um idiota..." Disse Pein.

Naruto aparecera e levará Tenten dali, Sai estava junto com ele.

"Sakura nos desculpe, nunca mais vou trazer este animal pra cá." Disse Konan.

Não pensei muito a raiva me dominava, peguei milkshake e derramei todo conteúdo por entre as pernas, bem na sua genitália.

" Sua ..."

" Fica frio." Disse quando o empurrei de volta a sua cadeira e voltei para dentro do café.

Por sorte o gerente não viu a cena. Konan e Pain eram legais, mas aquele cara me deu nos nervos. O que ele estava pensando? ...

**Neji:**

Sai trazia Tenten em seus braços, ela correra para o banheiro e voltara a servir. Não sei por que aceitei vir a este lugar com Hinata? Eu sabia que quando Ino soubesse que Sakura e Tenten trabalhavam aqui iria vir.

Sakura voltara com nossos pedidos, dera a água para Ino num copo cor de rosa e os Sundays de Hinata e Hanabi.

" O copo é por conta da casa" dissera a Ino piscando, a estava provocando descaradamente.

À noite tive sonhos muito estranhos com Tenten, toda a vez que fechava os olhos, sonhava que estávamos juntos ela me beijava acariciava e dizia coisas melosas aos meus ouvidos, em outros Sakura infiltrava-se no meio.

Não quero pensar mais nisso elas estavam lá e vê-las ao vivo não se comparavam aos sonhos, Tenten parecia ser ainda mais bela.


	11. Chapter 11

...

**Tenten:**

Aquilo fora nojento, por sorte da mesa em que Neji estava não podia ter visto tal cena, se ele a visse eu não suportaria, já me acostumara com essas investidas por parte deste tipo de clientes, Sakura estava possessa disse que não se preocupasse com isso, não fora nada demais, nada demais ...

Contei o que acontecera a Lee, pela mensagem que me enviara estava furioso, falei que senti medo, não contei a Lee sobre o que Neji fizera, também tive medo de Neji.

"Estas coisas lhe acontecem por você ser uma linda mulher Tenten." Lee sempre escrevia frases bonitas e quando podia mandava minha fotos mais recentes para ele, dos shows em que ia, das exposições, das minhas férias com Sakura.

Acredito que com os passar dos anos aquela obsessão que cultivava por Sakura acabou.

...

**Sakura:**

Nos finais de semana saímos mais cedo, Tenten foi para casa sabia que ela iria teclar com o Lee, Naruto teve que voltar pra casa me dissera que o tio biruta dele havia voltado das férias no Paraguai.Férias? Todos sabem que o tio de Naruto era muambeiro.

Sai dissera-me que estava indo até uma exposição e depois passaria na biblioteca pública para pegar uns livros, eu o acompanhei tinha de pegar um livro também para um trabalho escolar.

Passamos primeiramente na exposição. Obras abstratas, Sai se maravilhava com tudo enquanto me contava o significado de cada obra. Eu apenas via rabiscos ali, mas ele como dizia via "arte".

Após sairmos da exposição fomos a biblioteca, tive de pegar um romance, Sai também e outro livro, este também era um romance mas era de uma autora conceituada,Jane Austin.

" A maioria dos caras que eu conheço nunca leram um livro e o único que conhecem é a bíblia" brinquei.

" A maioria dos caras que você conhece são uns Neandertais." Retrucou.

" É verdade." Ri.

Passei meu braço em volta de seus ombros e o puxei para perto de mim.

"Por sorte você é um cara culto". O balancei um pouco.

Ele pareceu corar, mas eu acho que foi impressão minha, caminhamos juntos por um bom tempo conversando sobre isto.

"Acho que fui enganada por aquele olhar dele."

" Mulheres são sempre as mesmas." Disse-me.

Estranhamente ele não se importou de me escorar nele, admito que sou muito magra,mas me soltei dele acho que já estava abusando.

"A gente se vê na escola segunda a menos que você vá na pista de Skate!"

" Nunca." Respondeu fazendo um movimento de mão.

Dei uma risadinha enquanto me despedia dele, dei um beijo em seu rosto e me fui ele acenou dizendo adeus.

...

**Ino:**

Fui até a tal cafeteria onde Tenten e Sakura trabalhavam, queria ver a que ponto haviam chegado, usavam umas roupas ridículas e Sakura ficou me provocando enquanto estávamos lá.

Quando me despedi de Neji, Hinata e a praga de sua irmã,segui por um caminho que levava a minha casa até ser puxada por ele. Me levou àquele local.

"O que você quer?" Perguntei sem muitos rodeios.

"Faz tanto tempo e você não esta com saudades de mim?" disse-me com aquela cara de tarado que somente ele sabia fazer.

O olhei para diretamente, não estava com paciência para aturá-lo.

"Desde que seu priminho nos interrompeu nunca mais pudemos nos ver, não tem saudades mesmo? Eu ainda as tenho." Mostrou me aquele maldito pacote.

É um idiota! Me virei para ir embora, ele me agarrou por trás e me prensou em uma das paredes, com uma das mãos apertava meu seio sem nenhuma delicadeza e a outra enfiou por baixo de minha saia, começou a cochichar aqueles velhas obscenidades no meu ouvido, isso já me cansava.

Movimentei meu quadril para perto de seu corpo ele se aproximou, coloquei uma de minhas mãos encima daquela que estava se movimentando por baixo da minha saia, depois a outra puxei lhe o dedo indicador e o seguinte então os quebrei.

Ouvi seus gritos de dor, seus xingamentos quando sentara-se no chão pela dor, era pouco o que merecia, pisei com todo força em sua genitália, pressionei meu salto nele fazendo movimentos para esquerda e direita o que aumentava sua dor, por fim chutei sua face.

" Na verdade senti sim, saudades suas." Dei um leve riso.

Tirei os cigarros e o isqueiro que estavam no bolso de sua calça e sente-me em seu peito, era um masoquista, até naquele estado passava a mão em mim, dedos quebrados, sua cara ensangüentada e uma dor nas genitálias.

Olhei o cigarro em minha mão. Como alguém poderia se viciar naquilo?

Me levantei, traguei um pouco do cigarro e o jóquei encima do indivíduo, dei uma recordação minha pra ele, tirei minha calcinha e lhe dei.

A segurou como se fosse algo tão precioso como sua própria alma.

Saí daquele lugar imundo, tanto tempo depois tive de encontrá-lo e estava tão perverso quanto antes. Por sorte Hinata fora com Neji.

Neji ... o toque dele era bem mais suave, quase apaixonado ...


End file.
